Forever Your Guardian
by Meiie Wilson
Summary: A young Antonio gets a babysitting job for the Vargas family. After a tragedy happens he now takes care of one of the brothers. Lovino. As they both grow, they develop feelings for each other, but neither can admit it.
1. Prologue 1

Antonio ran through the streets of the small town, looking down alleyways and street corners for the small child. In truth he was almost a teenager now, but he refused to act like one. Favoring the simplicities of childhood.

Lovino and Antonio had an argument and ended with the younger male running out. It was now around one in the morning and Antonio had yet to find the small boy. He was still so young, so stubborn. Even though he does nothing to help around the house Antonio, even with his young age, had already bonded with the child and his brother.

"Lovi~! Where are you! Lovino!" Antonio yelled waiting for a response. Though all he got was-

"Hey! Shut up! We're trying to sleep here!" a man yelled loudly.

Antonio growled and continued running down the next street. He was beginning to wonder if Lovino hadn't already gone back home when he looked into an alley and saw the boy snuggled up with a large dog.

Antonio sighed and walked over slowly. The dog eyed him suspiciously and started to growl as he got closer. "Good dog. I mean no harm. I'm just here to take that child home." the dog didn't move, already attached to the boy. "Do you have a home? You can come with us. We'll feed you and clean you up." Antonio offered. The dog nuzzled Lovi and woke him up.

"What is it, boy?" Lovi asked sleepily before looking up to see Antonio standing there with a smile. "I'm not going with you!" he yelled childishly.

"And why not? You have nowhere else to go! How else will you get enough food to fill that stomach of yours?" Antonio asked, tired and frustrated.

"I'll find a way! Me and Alvero will make our own way!" Lovi answered stubbornly.

Antonio sighed. "Lovi, you're barely ten years old. You're parents wanted me to take care of you in their place so I am. Now please, come with me. Come home, Alvero can come with us." he pleaded, willing to do almost anything to get him to come home. "Please? Feliciano is coming home tomorrow morning and your parents in the afternoon! I don't want them to come back for me to tell them that I lost you. And I know you want to see them again."

"No! You're going to try to make me do dishes or take out the garbage again! It's child abuse! Abuse!" Lovi yelled.

Antonio shook his head. "You don't even know what you're talking about! Come on, now. Let's get you home and ready for your parents. I'll be gone after they get back anyway so please bear with me for a while longer." he offered.

Lovino paused. "Alright. But I'm not taking the trash out!" he finally agreed.

Antonio smiled. "Fine. But you are taking a bath in the morning." he informed as he took the boy's hand in his and started the walk home. The dog Lovi had named Alvero following.

* * *

><p>Antonio plopped onto the couch with a sigh, he was enjoying these few moments when he could relax, though in the back of his mind he knew he would have a mess to clean up after Lovi was done bathing. He was young, but he had been taking care of himself for a long time, after running out from his parents and deciding to be on his own a few years back. It was hard, but he had made out well. Especially when he took up babysitting for the Vargas brothers.<p>

He enjoyed the job, if he was honest with himself. It paid well and got to stay in their house. It was only a portion of the day while their parents worked too, going off to do his own thing when the parents got home to their beloved children. The two boys together weren't that bad. Playing with each other even when Lovi got a little cross with his sensitive brother. But it wasn't hard, just cleaning up after them which was easy, just constant. And cooking their food which was mainly made of pasta or pizza.

Though whenever their parents went out of the country for work, Feliciano, the smaller and more sensitive of the two, would go to Roderich and Elizaveta's house. Friends of their parents. When he asked why he didn't just keep them both while they were away their parents answered,

"Keeping both of the boys for an entire week or more would just be too much for you! You're still very young and we don't want you to overdo it. You handle the day job very well but keeping them BOTH for that long is just a bit much on a teenager."

And Antonio understood that well now. He also understood that keeping up with Lovino was a hard job in itself. He refused to do some of the simplest things. He was much too stubborn for a ten-year-old.

As Antonio sat there, enjoying the silence, the phone rang. He sighed and stood up walking to the hall phone. He passed the bathroom door and could hear Lovi playing around in the water. He smiled.

"Hello?" Antonio asked as he picked up the phone. "Yes, this is Antonio speaking. … What's that? … How can that be? … But-! … Yes, I understand. … No, there's no problem. … Yes. … Yes. … Yes, I'll tell him soon. … His brother too?… No, don't be. … I understand. … Yes, I'll be here. … Thank you. … Good bye." he finished up the phone call with a sad expression on his face. He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"What's wrong, bastard?" Lovi asked. He had come out from the bath and had been listening to the end of the conversation.

Antonio, too sad to scold the boy for his language, looked up at him. He had wrapped one of the large fluffy white towels around himself when he got out of the shower. He opened his arms out. "Come here." he said.

Lovi hesitated before walking closer. Antonio gathered him up in his arms. Lovi squirmed, trying to get out. "Aah! Pedophile! Pedophile! He's gonna rape me!" he yelled.

Antonio let him go. "Go get dressed and come into the living room." he demanded and stood, going to clean the bathroom which was, in fact, a mess.

Lovi huffed and pouted at being told what to do but, not wanting to run around naked like his brother liked to do, went towards his room anyway.

After Lovi had dressed and was sitting down on the couch, and Antonio had finished cleaning the bathroom and had come in to sit beside him on the couch, he looked towards Lovi.

* * *

><p>"Now, please be honest with me, do you hate spending time with me? Do you really honestly hate me being around?" Antonio asked, deciding to start this slowly.<p>

"Of course I do, you're a pedophile." Lovi answered bluntly.

"You don't even know what that is." Antonio sighed.

"Yes I do, it means you like boys." Lovino said.

Antonio sighed. "No, not exactly. There's a difference between gay and pedophile, okay? Wait, that isn't the problem here. No, Lovi, answer me honestly. Do you really hate me?" he asked.

Lovi paused. "Not entirely. You make good food and do chores and let me play." he answered.

Antonio chuckled. "Good, cause it looks like it's going to be you and me for a little while longer." he said sadly and concern showing on his face.

Before Lovino could ask what he meant the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Lovi yelled and ran to the door. Antonio followed after him.

Lovi opened the door and Feliciano ran to his brother, hugging him tight. "Fratello, I missed you!" he said happily.

"Get off me! Stop clinging!" Lovi yelled.

Roderich and Elizaveta stepped inside, watching the brothers. Antonio came in soon after, smiling at the reunion. "Ah! Antonio, it's so nice to see you again! It seems you've been doing well. Though you look tired. Is something wrong?" Elizaveta asked with worry.

"Did they not call you this morning too?" Antonio asked them.

The couple looked at each other and shook their heads no. "We've been driving here all morning. What is it?" Elizaveta asked quietly.

Antonio looked toward the brothers, running to the bedrooms, probably to start unpacking Feli's things. "Come inside. It's a little much to explain here in the doorway." Antonio invited and closed the door behind the guests.

They went into the living room and sat down, Antonio made sure to be a good host and ask for refreshments before continuing on with what he heard earlier that morning.

"I got a call earlier from… I don't really know. But… Lovi and Feli's parents… on the way back the plane crashed." After that statement Roderich's eyes widened and Elizaveta gasped. "No one survived. I don't know all the details but I know that they're working on things right now. They mentioned that I would need to tell Feliciano too." Antonio looked at the carpet, depression taking over.

"That's terrible! Oh, what are you going to do?" Elizaveta asked, worry painting her voice.

Antonio looked up at her. "I'm going to tell the boys and hope I can stay here to take care of them. But I'm not of age yet so I don't know how that will happen." Antonio looked down once again, trying not to think about it.

"Nonsense! While they're still getting everything together we'll take Feliciano back. Won't we, Roderich?" Elizaveta insisted, looking towards her husband.

"Yes, of course." he agreed.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, you've kept him so long! I know I'm not their parents but I can take them both! I don't want to burden you." Antonio said.

"But that will be harder than you think. You're only fifteen Antonio, you shouldn't be tied down by a child right now, you're still one yourself." Roderich brought up.

"I know I'm young but I have nothing else I can do. I want to be helpful and I don't want to leave these boys! I know I can do it! I promised I would help take care of them and I will! I promised Lovi a while back that I would always be here for him and Feli! I don't intend to break any of my promises." Antonio persisted.

Elizaveta smiled at him. "And you won't have to. Do you want us to tell the boys?" she offered.

"No, thank you. I'd like to be the one to do it. I guess I'll go do that now. I'll be back." Antonio said and stood, heading towards the bedrooms.

"He's too serious and grown up for his age." Elizaveta said aloud.

Roderich nodded his head. "That's what you get for running out of the house when you're eleven. It's also what you get for having those kinds of parents." he said.

Elizaveta said nothing.

* * *

><p>Antonio knocked on the bedroom door to Feli and Lovi's room. "Hey boys, you in here?" he asked looking inside.<p>

"Yeah, we're in here!" Lovi said and turned back to his brother, "Seriously, why would you even want to wear a dress?" he asked.

"But they're comfy…" Feli answered, looking down.

"Uh, boys, sorry to interrupt. But I have some news for the both of you." both of the younger children looked up at him expectingly. He knelt down and looked both of the boys in the eyes. "Uh… well. You do know that you're parents love you, right?" he started awkwardly.

"Yes, why? Are they not coming home?" Feli asked. Lovi said nothing.

"No boys. They won't be coming home. You see, their plane crashed on the way home. They send their love, and will be with you always in spirit. But… you're parents are dead." he explained.

After answering some question the best he could he was now holding a sobbing Feliciano close to him and a sad, teary Lovino in his arms. He rubbed their backs and whispered comforting words while trying to hold himself back from crying as well.


	2. Prologue 2

A/N: Forgot to put this in the other chapter. Sorry! Okay, I've written fanfiction before. But… I'm not that great at long fanfiction. I want to try and keep this going for a while and I'm really just trying this for practice. But I will finish it! I don't give up easily. And I can be a bit of a perfectionist. 

So, to begin, yes, when Antonio told Feliciano and Lovino that their parents died, it was sudden and very blunt. But in my mind he looked at their faces and just couldn't lie to them. They had to know the truth! (In other words I didn't really think about it at three in the morning when it was written…) And yes, technically he's not able to live alone or anything but I'll find some way to get around that. It's fanfiction! And I started this randomly to be honest. (There was nothing else to do after midnight in my house.) So yeah, this fanfiction will have many flaws. Just saying.

And no, Antonio isn't actually going to go all pedophile on Lovi anytime soon. Lol. He shall wait. Even if it kills him a bit inside he shall do so. Wait... I don't want my beloved Antonio to die! Okay, he'll wait. Patiently. So no dying. Oh! And it might get a little sexy later. I suck at writing those kinds of things so we'll just have to wait and see. And in that case I'll switch the rating. Maybe. Depends on where this goes and the kind of feedback I get.

And thank you guys that commented! I really appreciated it! And this doesn't apply to your comments but I still want to say this. I have super low self esteem and I know I'm not perfect. So if you don't like something please be nice about. No mean comments. If I start getting lots of mean comments then I probably won't continue this. But nice comments are always great! And I like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

And thanks to you all that have favorites and story alert stuff! It makes my heart blossom! =D Anyway, I'm rambling now. And you want story. Here we go!

* * *

><p>The next few weeks had been hard and confusing for the brothers as well as Antonio. He tried to fake his age to be able to stay and not be out on the streets. But he had no way of proving himself. But Elizaveta stepped in with a few tricks of her own. He was so relieved to have someone with him that could help him in this mess. He was lucky that he was tall for his age and mature enough to pass for eighteen. As long as he didn't end up giving something away that said otherwise.<p>

The funeral service was sad, but he stayed strong and didn't cry for the sake of the brothers. This time, Elizaveta held the sobbing Feli while Antonio held Lovino in his lap. The boy's face was buried in the crook of his shoulder and he wasn't making a sound. Though he could feel tears and his back would raise in a silent hiccup. Antonio rubbed his back and comforted him.

* * *

><p>In the end Roderich and Elizaveta left with Feliciano. Saying a teary eyed goodbye and promises to come over every month.<p>

Antonio stood with Lovino in the doorway of the two-story house and watched as the car disappeared. As soon as it had Lovi turned and walked back into the house, without the usual fanfare he would make.

He walked through to the door leading to the backyard and stepped outside. Alvero bounded up to him and licked his cheek. Lovi just kept walking out to the middle of the large backyard. He laid down on the grass, his head resting on Alvero. Antonio sighed and watched a moment before going back inside and cleaning up the few things there were to clean.

By five Lovino still hadn't come in and Antonio sighed, going outside to where the boy and dog hadn't moved since early that afternoon. He noticed that Lovi was asleep and knelt down, gently shaking him.

"Lovi, it's getting late and you didn't eat lunch. You should come inside, I'll cook you dinner." Antonio said softly.

"Not hungry." Lovi grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Alvero moved and started to trot off somewhere else, plopping down to continue his nice nap.

"Lovi, that's what you said earlier. You need to eat, or you'll have nightmares tonight. Do you want that?" Antonio asked, helping the boy to stand on weak legs from being in the same position for so long.

Lovi growled. "I don't care! I'm not hungry means I'm not hungry! You can't make me eat!" he said loudly.

Antonio sighed. "Alright, fine. But you should at least come inside." he said and walked with him inside where Lovi went straight for his room.

Antonio watched after him and after a moment, followed. He knocked lightly on the door. "Come in." was the reply from inside.

Antonio walked in and went to sit in the chair next to Lovi's bed. "Lovi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" he asked softly.

"You can let me sleep in in the morning." Lovi said.

Antonio chuckled. "Alright. You can sleep in tomorrow. Anything else?" he asked.

"Leave me alone now." Lovi said coldly.

Antonio nodded and left the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

Later that night, Antonio had just about gotten to sleep when the door opened and Lovi stood there, holding one of the teddy bears he had gotten from his parents.

"Antonio, are you awake?" he asked softly.

'He never uses my name. This is hitting him harder than he shows.' Antonio though to himself. "Yes, I'm still awake." he said gently.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" Lovi asked softly.

Antonio chuckled. "What did I tell you?" he said and moved over to one side of the bed. "Come on, get in." he said and made sure Lovi was all settled before getting settled himself. Luckily, their parents had gotten him a queen sized bed for himself when he came so the two weren't crowded together. Antonio stayed on his side and Lovino on the other.

"Goodnight, Lovi." Antonio said softly before turning to go to sleep. What he didn't expect was waking up to the boy cuddled against him and dried tears staining his cheeks.

* * *

><p><span>Okay, short chapter, I know. But this is the last of little Lovi. In he next chapter he and Feliciano are going to be all grown up! (Kinda) Because I have a hard time writing little Lovi. I don't know why. Sorry it was so short. But this finishes it up. This was a slow chapter, sorry. It'll pick up I promise! <span>

Please comment and stuff. Just… low self esteem. So nice comments please! 


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, now time has passed some and people are older. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Oi! Lovi! Wake up already! Feliciano is coming today, don't you remember?" Antonio said loudly as he shook the other awake.<p>

"Shut up, you d*mn b*stard!" Lovino yelled back, pulling a pillow over his head.

Antonio growled and went out of the room, coming back with a cup of ice water. "Lovi~ Get out of bed or I'll pour this on you!" he threatened.

"You don't have anything now leave me alone!" Lovi yelled from under the pillow. Antonio sighed before pouring the contents of the cup onto the teenager. "Holy-!" Lovi yelled as he fell out of the bed and onto the floor. "D*mn b*stard! Why'd you do that?" he yelled in anger.

"You wouldn't get up. Now please get ready, your brother could be here at any moment." Antonio said and left the room.

Lovino grumbled something under his breath as he stood and went to get ready.

Antonio hummed as he finished getting the one of the guest bedrooms ready. After he had turned eighteen he had taken the thirteen-year-old Lovi with him and moved to Spain. Because he had noticed just how lonely Lovi had been acting in the Italian residence. Now Lovino was eighteen and still stayed with his former babysitter. Though Antonio couldn't say he minded it a bit.

He heard the doorbell ring and Antonio smiled as he went to go get it, not surprised to see Feliciano standing there when he opened the door.

"Ah! Feli, it's so nice to see you after so long! How have you been?" he asked happily.

"I've been great! I finally got to get out of Roderich and Elizaveta's house and am living with a friend now. It's been lots of fun!" Feliciano announced.

"Really? Who are you staying with?" Antonio asked.

"Ludwig! He lives in Germany and he's really strong and really nice." Feliciano added, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Really? In Germany? How is it over there?" Antonio asked, happy to see that Feli had been doing so well.

"It's really great! Ludwig knows a lot! And he-" he got cut off by someone saying his name.

"Feliciano! You forgot your bags!" an unfamiliar voice came from the sidewalk.

Antonio looked over and saw a strange blonde man coming up the sidewalk, holding two large suitcases. "And he kind of drove me here…" Feliciano admitted shyly.

"Oh! So that's him!" Antonio turned to the man and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Antonio. It's very nice to meet you." he said with a smile.

"Ludwig, likewise." the man said and put down one of the suitcases to take the other man's hand in his own. "Um… where should I put Feliciano's things?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"Oh, yes. I'll take them, why don't the both of you come inside? I've got lunch cooking." Antonio offered and went to put the bags into the prepared bedroom and went back into the living room to meet the guests.

"Wow! You've got such a nice house! I bet big brother Lovi really likes it too!" Feliciano exclaimed, looking around and out the windows into the backyard. "You still have Alvero! That's great!" he said happily.

Antonio noticed that Ludwig was watching the younger male with a serene smile on his face. "Yes, though he isn't as lively as he used to be. But he's still holding up and loves it out here as well. And yes, Lovino seems to feel at home here also." Antonio informed.

"Hey! D*mn b*stard, were just going to let the pizza burn?" came an angry voice from the kitchen. Lovi stomped into the living room and glared at Antonio before noticing that other people were now here. "Who's he?" he asked bluntly, pointing to Ludwig.

"Wow! Fratello, I haven't seen you in so long!" Feliciano exclaimed, running over to his brother and hugging him tight. "And that's Ludwig, I've moved in with him and he drove me here." he informed.

Ludwig stood and walked towards Lovino, holding out his hand. "I'm Ludwig, nice to meet you." he said, somewhat awkwardly.

Instead of taking the offered hand he turned to his brother. "I didn't know you were gay." he stated causing both Feliciano and Ludwig to blush brightly. "Then again, I guess it should've been expected, with you wearing dresses and all when you were younger." he finished.

"Lovi! That's not very appropriate." Antonio scolded.

Feliciano spoke then, "It's not like that. We're just friends. I just decided to move in with him so I wouldn't be a burden on Roderich and Elizaveta anymore." he explained, looking towards the ground, face still flamed. "That's all it is, we're only friends." he finished.

Lovi looked between the two of them. He looked over to Antonio and shook his head. "Anyway! I'm hungry, let's eat." he announced and started on his way to the kitchen.

Feliciano and Ludwig followed. Antonio sighed before doing so as well.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess it's about time I leave." Ludwig said, looking at his watch.<p>

"Aw~ But Ludwig why don't you stay here?" Feliciano asked, putting a hand on the other's arm.

Ludwig looked into the large doe eyes of the other male. "Because I came here without them knowing, I shouldn't be a bother to them. I was planning on staying in a hotel anyway." he answered.

"But I'm sure big brother and Antonio won't mind you staying here! Won't you?" he asked, looking over to the mentioned people.

"I don't mind at all, it'll only take a moment to set up the other guest room." Antonio said.

Feliciano then looked over to his brother with those same hopeful eyes. "Why would I want a potato bastard staying in my home?" he said, no real threat behind the words at all.

"Lovi!" Antonio scolded, he sent a half glare towards the teen. Then turned to their guests. "He doesn't mind. I'll go get the room ready, just a moment."

"Well, I guess I'll go get my luggage then." Ludwig said and stood.

"Yay~ Ludwig gets to stay!" Feliciano said happily, a bright smile covering his features.

Ludwig chuckled at the Italian before heading out the door. When he came back he had two suitcases of his own.

Antonio came in from the hallway then and motioned for the German to follow him.

"It seems like I've seen you somewhere before." Ludwig mentioned as he followed the other male.

Antonio thought a moment. "I do have a friend that currently lives in Germany. Maybe you've seen me with him. His name is Gilbert Weillschmidt." he said.

"What? That's my brother!" Germany exclaimed. "Never would have thought." he said, shaking his head.

"Really? Oh that's right! He did mention he lived with his younger brother. Does he still? I haven't heard from him in a while." Antonio asked.

"Yes, he still lives with me. In my basement to be exact." Ludwig sighed. "And I highly doubt he's leaving anytime soon." he added.

Antonio laughed. "Yeah, seems like something he would do. Here's your room" Antonio said, standing outside the door. "Sorry if it's a tad dusty. I didn't expect another visitor and I don't come in here often." he said.

"Oh, that's fine. Thank you." Ludwig said and stepped inside to set his luggage down. "This will work perfectly." he mentioned.

Antonio smiled. "That's great. I'm going to go see how the brothers are holding up." he said and started back for the living room. He saw that they weren't in there and went for the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"But you like him, don't you? I mean, it's pretty obvious to me!" he heard Lovino's voice.

Antonio stopped near the corner, wondering what they were talking about. He heard Feliciano sigh, which was uncharacteristic of him. "Well… yes. I do. Is it really that obvious I'm in love with Ludwig?" Feli asked.

"What?" Antonio turned his head to see said German standing there a look of surprise on his face and his cheeks tinted pink. Antonio put a finger to his lips to signal to be quiet. Ludwig nodded.

"Well, I don't know about them. But I am your brother." Lovi said back, taking a bite into a fresh, raw tomato.

Feli huffed. "Well what about you, brother? It's pretty clear to me you like Antonio!" he said in defense.

Now it was Antonio's turn to blush. He would have never admitted it, but his heart started beating a little faster and he held his breath, waiting for Lovi to answer to the statement.

"What? You must be seeing things. I would never fall for a bastard like him! Like he would ever go for a brat like me anyway…" Lovi said back.

"You're lying to yourself brother! You haven't moved out and haven't shown any interest in doing so! You get so mad at him too! More than you ever did with me! And I see the way you look at him when he smiles." Feli pointed out. Antonio blushed brighter and moved a hand to his face to cover it up.

"I am not lying to myself! I haven't moved out cause it's too much trouble. I get mad cause he's a stupid bastard and you're my brother. There's a difference. And-and I don't know what you mean about his smiles. They're no different from yours or mine. Just… brighter. And they suit him better…" he mumbled the last part. "Anyway! We were talking about you here! Why would you ever fall for a potato bastard like him?" Lovi asked loudly.

"I-I! Don't change the subject!" Feli accused loudly to the other.

"Too late." Lovi said.

Feli sighed. "I-I don't really know how answer that. I mean, he's strong and really smart. He get mad and me and makes me cry but he always tries to comfort me afterwards. He eats my food and tells me it's good. And he's really nice, though he tries to cover it up. And he works really hard!" Feli answered the question, his cheeks turning pink.

Antonio turned his head and looked back over at Ludwig. He was trying to hide a smile and flushed cheeks of his own behind his hand. Antonio nudged him. "You like him too, don't you?" he asked in a whisper.

Ludwig was caught off guard by the question. "I, uh…" he tried to answer.

"Well now is your chance to sweep in their and make him yours! Come on, don't want to miss your chance, do you?" Antonio asked.

"But how would I even do that? I think we should both just leave this alone and never bring it up again. They don't even know we're here!" Ludwig tried to avoid.

Antonio frowned. "I think you should go in there! You never know when an opportunity like this will come up again!" Ludwig looked like he was at also for words. "All you have to do it go in there and kiss him! He's Feliciano! He won't push you away! What are you afraid of?" Antonio asked.

"I-I've never done anything like this before. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! I'm not exactly the most romantic guy on earth." Ludwig said.

Antonio sighed. "You go in there, stand in front of Feli, put your hands on either side of his face, like this." Antonio then proceeded to put both hands on Ludwig's face. "And then you just lean in and kiss him! And then he's your forever!" Antonio explained.

"What is going on in here?" Lovino asked and the two men in the hallway looked over and noticed both brothers standing there. Lovino had a look of utter confusion on his face while Feliciano looked confused, face still tinted pink.

Antonio released the German and pushed him towards Feli. "Do it now!" he urged.

Ludwig looked back at the other man, still hesitant about the whole thing. Antonio gave him a look and he sighed, turning back and facing Feli. He took a deep breath and did as Antonio had shown him with his hands. Feliciano's face lit up a brighter pink, proceeding to go red when Ludwig leaned down to kiss him.

Ludwig pulled back and Feliciano covered his face with his hands. "Um, did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly.

Feliciano shook his head no. "Why did you do that though?" he asked quietly.

Ludwig looked to Antonio. "We uh… kinda heard your conversation." he answered awkwardly.

"Wait… So does this mean…?" Feli trailed off. Ludwig nodded his head. Feli squealed in delight and hugged the larger man. "This day just got ten times better." he said, not letting go.

Antonio smiled at his success and looked over to Lovino. He had a look of betrayal on his face as he looked at Antonio a moment longer before turning back to go towards his room. Antonio frowned.

"Maybe now you shouldn't miss your chance." he looked back towards the new couple and noticed that Ludwig had said that.

Antonio shook his head. "No, he even said he didn't like me. He would probably just get mad at me again. There is no chance for me." he said, somewhat sadly. He couldn't even exactly place why he was sad. He had never thought too much about Lovi like that before. He had promised himself not to think of him like that, nothing would have come from it anyway. And he had known him since he was still just a child. Things would be weird.

"But he does, Antonio. He just doesn't want to say it." Feliciano said, still holding onto Ludwig.

Antonio shook his head again. He chuckled. "You really must be joking. He's practically hated me since I first started babysitting you guys. He's never liked me. He always preferred Bella. Still does, too!" he cleared his throat.

Feliciano pulled away from Ludwig, "I'm gonna go after him." he stated. "No eavesdropping this time!" he added before going on his way to fine his brother's room.

Antonio sighed. "Besides, it would be breaking one of my promises…" he mumbled to himself.

"What promise?" Ludwig asked out of curiosity.

Antonio looked towards him, wondering how he heard that. "Well, I made a promise to their parents that I would protect them, but not get in the way of them living the life they want, within reason of course. I don't want Lovi to ever do something he doesn't have to because of me. I don't want to be in the way. It's obvious he doesn't really want to be here." he said.

Ludwig said nothing.

* * *

><p>Feliciano knocked on the door to Lovino's room. "Brother? It's me." he said through the door.<p>

"Just go back to your new boyfriend or whatever." Lovi said coldly from the other side.

Feliciano frowned and turned the knob to the door. He giggled. "Brother, it's like when you were little. You wouldn't want people to come in but you would never lock the door." he mentioned, coming inside without welcome. Lovi was laying down on his bed, music player in his ears.

"Just go away, Feliciano." he said in a tired voice.

"You never use my name. What's wrong? You can tell me." Feli said, going to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing, just tired. Not used to so much commotion in one day." Lovi answered with a sigh.

"That's not true! You used to be in a gang! You can't say that you aren't used to commotion." Feli brought up, starting to get mad.

Lovi promptly sat up and grabbed his brother's collar, bring him close to his face. "I told you to never bring that up again. No one else knows but you. And I'd like to keep it that way! What if they're outside the door right now?" he said in anger. He saw the tears beginning to form in the younger's eyes and released him. "I'm sorry. Just leave, alright?" he said in a lower voice, laying back down.

Feliciano stayed a moment longer, waiting to see if he had anymore words. When it was clear he didn't Feli stood up and walked to leave the room.

"Why did Antonio have to be such a bastard…" he heard Lovino mumble under his breath.

"He's not." Feli answered, and left.

* * *

><p><span>So, another chapter. By the way. I lied to you guys. I said I was going to try to keep this going for a while…. LIE! I didn't have any idea where I was going to go with this. And now I do. But it will only be about two or three more chapters. I'm so sorry. But I really just started this out of boredom. But I will finish this. Just… updates will slow a bit in the next couple of days. School is already starting and I'll have less time to write.<span>

Anyway here are answers/replies to comments/reviews.

PrussiaPWNS: Yay! Someone who understands me! And I didn't take your review the wrong way. I was just saying that for future comment-ers and such. And I imagine Alvero as a mutt mix. I'm not too sure. A large dog. That's all I can say. Lol And I kinda suck at writing Lovi. Simply because I don't really curse so I'm not used to it. xP But I try! Sorry that these few chapters weren't very long but I like to update sooner with shorter updates rather than making readers wait longer with somewhat longer updates. Anyway, thank for reading and commenting! I really appreciate it!

InTheAsylum: Thank you! I really like to hear people say that I can do a good job, even if I don't personally think I do. Thank you very much!

otakugirl96: Thank you very much! I really appreciate your comment! But uh… there's really not much to this story… As you can tell. I'm doing everything pretty fast. I have another story in my mind though that I would like to start that will most likely be a lot better. Since I planned it out before writing it. This one was spur of the moment. So… please enjoy either way!

LuNa6780: I'm so sorry for my errors! I know, but I usually write really late and am already kinda tired. Otherwise what I write tends to be boring… And also, sorry for making this so fast paced now. I really don't know what to write. So I have a pretty pathetic ending in mind for this. And when I write my stories, I usually write them and then come back a few weeks later to look for mistakes, cause once I've written I usually don't want to look at it again for a while. I just wrote these and posted them. And I have a Mac so whenever I spell something wrong it might change it to another word completely and I don't realize it. And I barely now what a beta-reader is. xP Fail, I know. But it sounds like something I need. Wanna be mine? =D


	4. Chapter 2

Later that night, Antonio lay in his bed and stare up at the ceiling. Lovino hadn't come out from his room the rest of the evening and Feliciano had stuck to Ludwig like glue the rest of the evening.

Antonio still couldn't get that hurt look on Lovi's face out of his mind. His eyes had been glistening with unshed tears, though his frown just showed annoyance. What had he been thinking? Antonio just couldn't answer that question.

Though he also kept thinking back to the conversation he had been having with Feli just before that. Did it mean he actually did have feelings for him? But he had never shown any signs of liking him before. But the things Feli had brought up made sense.

He hadn't left. When Antonio had gone to him to say he was going to move to Spain, Lovi had looked at him and said, "It'll be nice to have a change of pace." And immediately went to start packing. That had surprised Antonio, but he hadn't protested against the younger man coming along. Only acted like that was what had been expected.

And he did get mad, really mad. For no reason at all. Was that his way of trying to get his attention? Antonio had looked back and thought on the times when the two brother had still been children. Whenever he got mad with anyone he would throw a bit of a tantrum and maybe hit them. But even back then whenever he got mad at Antonio he would go all out, yelling, hitting, cursing, throwing things at him. His parents had even said it was just his way of getting attention.

But then that brings up… Did Lovi really look at Antonio differently when he smiled? He couldn't ever remember a time when he saw Lovi watching him. Unless he was working out in the garden and Lovi came out to try and help or steal one of the freshly picked tomatoes. But then again he had never been watching for a sign like that.

Then he started thinking about his own feelings. He had always known he was gay. And at one point had been attracted to the younger one, but he had forced himself to look away. But when he really thought about it… Antonio wouldn't deny that Lovino had gotten even more attractive now that he was a little older. He also couldn't deny that he was still very attracted to the other male. But he wouldn't act on it. He couldn't.

But what if Lovi were to be the one to… No. Cross that out. He couldn't do anything to Lovi. He didn't break promises. He wouldn't get in the way of Lovi finding the person he was really meant to be with. He wouldn't be the one to be with Lovi, it wouldn't be right. At least that's what Antonio thought.

These thoughts made Antonio very sad as he lay there. His heart ached, but he wouldn't admit why. So he just curled up underneath the sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Antonio walked into Lovino's room, like he always did, to wake him up. But he paused before trying to shake the man awake. His face was buried in the pillows, so Antonio couldn't see him, but his thoughts kept going over what he had been thinking the night before.<p>

Before he could even stop himself, he was leaning over the other body and placed a light kiss to the side of his neck. Antonio pulled back suddenly and covered his mouth, mentally kicking himself. He took a deep breath and nudged the sleeping body.

"Hey, Lovino, wake up." he whispered, heart still pounding.

Lovi moved slightly and swatted at the hand trying to wake him. "Shut up, bastard…" he mumbled.

Antonio chuckled and started calming down. "I guess you can sleep a little bit longer." he said quietly and moved to leave the room.

As he walked toward the kitchen he heard the sound of the coffee machine going. Walking in, he realized Ludwig was awake. "Morning, I hope you don't mind. I always need my coffee in the mornings." Ludwig said when he saw Antonio walk in.

"I don't mind one bit, I was just about to come in here and make some anyway." Antonio replied with a smile.

There was a silence then, as the two of them waited. Ludwig cleared his throat. "Did you ever speak to Lovino?" he asked cautiously.

Antonio stared at a point in the floor. "No. But um… did Feli say anything last night about when he talked with him?" Antonio asked.

"He said that he was acting pretty depressed. But he didn't say much." Ludwig answered.

Antonio frowned. "That's not like him. Lovi always has something to say about everything! And I've never seem him depressed, he pouts but he hasn't seemed sad since right after their parents died!" Antonio brought up.

"Say what you like, but he was depressed last night." the two men in the kitchen turned and saw Feliciano coming, rubbing his eyes. He walked over to Antonio and gave him a hug before walking over to Ludwig and latching onto him. "Good morning!" he said lively, even in his just-woke-up state.

"But… but that's just not like him! Why would he be that sad anyway?" Antonio asked, sitting at a barstool near the counter.

Feliciano giggled. "Because he's in love with you, of course!" he stated matter-of-factly.

Just then a watch flew towards Feliciano's head. He managed to doge it just in time and the object hit the cabinet behind him with such a force it left a noticeable dent. Everyone looked towards the hallway then to see a red faced Lovino heaving large breaths.

"Lovi!" Antonio exclaimed and jumped up from his seat.

"Just shut up, you f*cking b*stard! You too, Feliciano! Keep your nose where it belongs, not in my f*cking business!" Lovi shouted before running towards the back door and outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Antonio was frozen. He had to wait a moment for his brain to process what just happened. He looked towards the wide-eyed Feliciano and the bewildered Ludwig. Then to the dent left in the cabinet. A light had finally turned on in his brain. After that it wasn't even a second later before he was running towards the door after the angry Italian.

Feliciano giggled. Ludwig looked down at him, confused. Feliciano smiled slyly and kissed the larger man quickly before going to raid the fridge for breakfast food materials.

"You knew he was standing there, didn't you?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano looked over at his boyfriend with a knowing smile. "So what would you like for breakfast?" he asked innocently.

* * *

><p>Antonio ran outside, looking for any trace of the other male. When he didn't see him anywhere close he started running towards the far-end of the property where the untouched mass of trees grew. He ran around somewhat blindly, not really knowing where he was going seeing as Lovino was the one that did all the exploring out here. Then he heard a voice. He listened for a moment before slowly starting towards, finally coming within hearing distance.<p>

"What can I do Alvero? I don't know what to do. That freaking b*stard of a man would never see me like that. Why do I even see him like that? He's so stupid and dumb. He forgets he's cooking and burns the meal. He trips over nothing and then laugh about it. And that stupid smile of his…. It's so f*cking bright! It could block out the freaking sun! And the way he is with those stupid tomatoes of his. Their the only love in his life. He cares for them so much… He stays out there for hours on end tending to them. His big hands look like they would just crush them! Yet… he's so careful…"

He paused. Antonio stepped closer and he could now see Lovino sitting at the base of a particularly large tree. Alvero had his head in his lap and leaned back up to lick his master's face. "Why did I have to fall in love with that idiot, Alvero? Do you know? Do you know when it happened? You've been here with us. Why did I even follow him here to Spain? Italy was my home." Alvero barked. "Maybe I am wrong…. My home has been wherever that b*stard has been all along." Lovino smiled sadly. Silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

Antonio stepped out from the shadows then. Alvero stood up and plopped back down a little ways away. Lovino saw him and looked away. "Go away." he demanded weakly.

But he didn't. Antonio walked in front of Lovino and dropped to his knees. Lovino was about to yell at him but before he could the older male brought him in a tight embrace, hugging him closely. "I have no more hope. Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Vargas. But I couldn't do it." he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Lovino asked, still a little shocked that Antonio was holding him, sitting there dumbly with his eyes wide.

Antonio pulled away, still with his hands on Lovino's shoulders. He smiled. "I fell in love with you anyway." he said simply.

Lovino sat there in shock. Antonio chuckled and brought his hands up to either side of Lovi's face, wiping away the tears. "Stop lying to me." Lovino finally whispered out. Though he leaned into Antonio's caress, bringing his own hands up to cover the others.

"I have no intention of ever lying to you, Lovi. I'm in love with you." he said softly. Then he leaned in close and brushed his lips over the others ever so lightly.

Lovino burst out with new tears as he wrapped his arms around the older male's neck and kissed him full on. He pulled back, laughing. "Remind me to thank Feliciano when we get back." he said with a smile.

"Of course." Antonio smiled and kissed him once again.

* * *

><p>Antonio and Lovino walked back to the house hand in hand and both smiling like idiots. They stepped inside and the scent of a full breakfast greeted their noses. Feliciano looked over from inside the kitchen and smiled brightly when he saw they were holding hands.<p>

"See? I told you, Ludwig!" he said happily.

Ludwig chuckled and continued eating his breakfast.

"Shush up, Feli." Lovi said somewhat harshly, though went into the kitchen and whispered as he walked by his brother, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome, brother. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later." he said.

Antonio looked over towards Ludwig. "So what happened to what you were saying yesterday?" Ludwig asked him.

Antonio shrugged. "It's what he really wants, so he's still technically living his own life, right?" he offered.

Ludwig smiled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is not over yet. There will be one more update before I can put this in the completed section. I do not edit, and I know it was quick. Sorry. But I just now had some time to come back and really look at this again so, yeah. Sorry it took so long. It's almost over though. And I think I'll go ahead and start writing that chapter. And probably finish and post it tomorrow. THANK YOU MY READERS! PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW! Whatever floats your boat, tickles your peach, semes your uke. Yaddayadda._


End file.
